Dinnertime Commitment
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: Truten. Goten's POV. Written Capitol Room-style, complete with humor. Goten's day wasn't exactly the best of the life, but with what Trunks has planned to go with dinner, things may be looking up for him. Sequel to Commitment of a More Pleasant Kind.


Here it is, the sequel to Commitment of a More Pleasant Kind. It's from Goten's POV and I've thrown in quite a bit of comedy. There's some sweet fluff at the end, that I myself teared up at. Well, anyway, enjoy the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
********************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, hi, Goten?" I blink.   
  
"Hai Trunks?" This was unusual for him. He almost never called me during the day.   
  
"Yes?" Is that nervousness in his voice?   
  
"Sweetie, YOU called ME."   
  
"Right, sorry.." I tap a pen on the notepad in front of me. It's blank, as usual, but at least I now have a reason for it to stay that way for the next few minutes.  
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are calling me in the middle of the day. I know you already had your lunch break so it can't be THAT kind of call..."  
  
"Oh, right. Why I called. Well, I was wondering if you'd meet me for dinner tonight."   
  
"Sure, but why did you have to call me and ask. You could've stopped home first..."  
  
"NO! I mean, I have to meet you there because I've got some stuff do here and wouldn't be able to stop. Dress nice though. It's kind of fancy."   
  
That's really odd. We don't usually go to fancy resturants. Not that Trunks is cheap or anything. Like that's fathomable if you think about how much he must have spent on buying our apartment in this district. We just don't need to go to nice resturants. Nice meaning super expensive. We're fine with the cafe down the street or a small locally owned place. As long as we're there together.  
  
"Sure. What's the occasion?" I think hard and can't really come up with anything I'm missing. It isn't either of our birthdays, and our anniversary was awhile ago....he's got me beat.  
  
"No occasion. Just thought it would be nice for a change of pace." Right. Change of pace. I laugh in spite of myself. Whatever's gotten into Trunks I'm sure is gonna cause me the laugh of a lifetime.  
  
"Okay. Just name where and when."   
  
"Great. Okay, it's Nicollett's at 8."   
  
"Your working until 8?!" That's amazing. He usually struggles to get out of work before 5!  
  
"Yep. We're really busy and I'm starting to have fun with some of these projects."  
  
"That's great. I'll see you then!" I had to cut him off. I'm sorry but when that man gets into his projects he'll talk for hours using words I'm sure even he doesn't understand. Believe me, my man's known for bullshit. Ask any teacher. They know. I can tell from his tone of voice that he's a little hurt I'd cut him off. All well, he'll live.  
  
"See you then Goten."   
  
"I love-" I glare at the phone. He HUNG UP ON ME?! What the hell is going on with him?!   
  
Putting the phone down, I stare at the piece of paper before me. Inspiration strikes me and I begin to write...  
  
********************  
  
An hour later the pen drops from my hands and I sigh, shaking the cramp from my wrist. Damn. I didn't expect to write for quite so long.   
  
Standing, I grab the small water bucket and walk up the two flights of stairs to our roof where my many plants greet me. Plants are really nice when planted correctly. See that there? That was bullshit.  
  
If you took all that away, I'm just saying that plants don't look good without a nice looking pot.   
  
Don't get me wrong though. I still appreciate plants, heck, I love plants!! It's just that ugly pots make ugly plants and I don't really enjoy ugly things.   
  
Some people that feel that way don't have many friends, but that's because those people have the following two things;  
  
A pole up their ass and a nasty recent breakup.  
  
I on the other hand have my plants, a flat, and Trunks. Who needs more?   
  
The knob for the hose is stuck and it takes a tiny drop of strength to get it moving again. Once the buckets full, I walk over to the tallest tree and water it.   
  
As I do so, my fingers reach into my pocket and brush against a small piece of paper. My forehead scrunches up. I don't remember putting something in my pocket....  
  
Pulling it out reveals it to be a small picture drawn by Bra of me and Trunks. It was cute and pretty well done for a ten year old. In it was me, fully decked up in a wedding gown and veil and next to me was Trunks, wearing the exact same attire. We were at her wedding, where she claims all her bridesmaides will wear brides dresses.   
  
Odd logic, but I guess it made sense to her.  
  
I put it back in it's place and have the oddest sensation of wetness on my legs.  
  
Don't get excited, you dirty-minded few. I simply realized that my pants are soaked because I can't look at a piece of paper and reflect on memories while at the same time watering plants. No, I have to drop the whole fucking thing of water on myself! GREAT!!  
  
I left the bucket on the roof and headed downstairs to the second floor which held my second favorite room in the house. The bedroom. The first place should be pretty damn obvious. The KITCHEN!  
  
That is my next stop after I change into a dry pair of pants. They're black dress pants, but hey! Less to change into later on.  
  
Grabbing my usual three o clock snack, I sit in the living room to watch my afternoon show. What it is is none of your damn business!  
  
********************  
  
I awake to the sound of the telephone.   
  
"Damn, I didn't think I would be THAT tired. Man, that Nick character has some serious issues...." The phone rings again and I growl a little before walking to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yell as it rings for the third time.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Goten, where the hell are you?!"  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?"  
  
"Goten, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!!" I glance at the clock and my mouth drops.  
  
"It's eight fifteen!!"  
  
"Yeah, no duh genius, get your butt over here!" I decide against replying since he seems to prefer to be a pissy pants about it. I'll just hang up and get dressed quickly.  
  
********************  
  
"LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE!!"  
  
"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!!" I yell back, not having an easy time at all getting to this place. What's with all the traffic anyway?  
  
That's gotta be the seventeenth time I've been sent the finger. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to stand looking at my hands for quite awhile. That's if I can even move them. At seventy miles an hour, my need for speed is equal to the need to hold on to the steering wheel for dear life. I'm not used to driving.  
  
I finally reach the place and the car dude barely catches the keys by the time I've burst in the door. I'm sure I must look like a mess.   
  
My hair wasn't brushed, so it's short spikes are falling in my face, partially blocking my view as I search for that familiar head of purple hair. My button up shirt has lost at least three buttons, leaving the tank from earlier available for all eyes. My pants are looking good, just a couple wrinkles here and there, but don't get me started on my shoes...  
  
"OUCH!!!" My hand gets stuck in one of those stupid swinging doors. I guess I didn't walk far enough in... Looking down, I see the skin on my finger already beginning to swell. That's it, not one more look at that left hand!  
  
Shoving said hand in my pocket, I scan once again. It's not hard to find him now. All the resturants turned around to look at me. I could see his blue eyes over them all. The purple hair came next of course.  
  
I give him my best innocent face and approach him, sitting across the table.   
  
"I'm really sorry about that Trunks. I don't know what happened..."  
  
"You were watching it again, weren't you?" I look up at him and suppress the guilty look that's threatening to show.  
  
"You know me Trunks. You said you didn't want me to watch it, and I didn't...."  
  
"Yeah, I know you." He grins and grabs my right hand from across the table. Looking at the silly grin on his face I can't help but smile too. What's he got up his sleeve?  
  
"Goten, I love you, you know that right?" Oooookkkkayyyy. Like the answer to this isn't super obvious.. I nod.  
  
He was going to continue, but the waiter arrived. We ordered something, I'm not sure what. His exterior seems to be the picture of calm, but there's something in his eyes I just can't make out...  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you back up a bit?" I blink and realize that the whole time I had been slowly moving forward. Smiling in embarrasement, I sat and waited for him to continue. He took my right hand again, but stared at the table instead of talking.  
  
"Uh, Trunks? Is there something you need?"   
  
"Goten, where's your left hand?" What does he need my left hand for? What, the right one's not good enough for him? There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let him see the monstronsity it's become.  
  
"I forgot it at home."  
  
"Goten, be serious. Let me have your left hand."  
  
"No, I don't want you to see it."   
  
"Goten, don't be a baby and give me you left hand!" The fire that suddenly blazes in his eyes surprises me so much that I hand it over instantly. His hand covers it quickly enough to save me from seeing the horror of horrors myself.  
  
"Goten, I asked you here tonight because theres something very important I want to ask you."   
  
"Is this about that scratch on your car because I swear it wasn't me..."  
  
"What scratch on my car?" Oops. This is taking a bad turn. Better change the subject.  
  
"Uh, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" He eyes me with suspicioun but decides to forget about it.  
  
"Goten, we've been together for quite awhile and I know that we've expressed our love for eachother," a sparkle enters his eyes.   
  
"Many many times in many many ways. I'm going to ask you to allow us to express it in a more finalized way. We've been through so much together Goten. We were always together as kids, in our past, doing whatever we could do cause trouble. Now that we're older, I'd like to think we're the same, though I must admit it's been awhile since our parent's yelled at us for running around naked down the street..." I hold his hand up for a sec.  
  
"Wait, didn't we just do that last week.-"  
  
"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Goten, in our pasts we've always been together and now I'm asking you to confirm that the same will be true for our future.." He releases my hands and gets down on his knees. All the people around us stand and the lights are dimmed except for the light's located above us. I recognize a few people as those from his work and smile at Trunks.  
  
"I feel like this is a set up..."  
  
"We were here to make sure Trunks didn't jump you in the resturant if you said yes," a guy I recognize as Joel says.  
  
"Yeah, that and to make sure he didn't have access to the bar! A drunk Trunks is not a pretty site. Escpecially after last year's christmas party."  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yells over George. "What do you say?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box I'd begun to expect. Popping the lid, I watch as he pulls out the silver band and holds it out to me.   
  
"Goten, your the only man in my life that I know will always be there. You've been the constant throughout my life, supporting me when I took on the crazy job I have now. Loving me when I hated the world. Holding back my hair when I drank too much at the Christmas party.." He casts a glance at George before looking back at me.   
  
"I know this may sound like pointless ramble, but I'll allow myself that because life without you would be pointless. I'm asking you to let me be the face you look at when you wake up, the mouth you kiss no matter how much I need to brush my teeth. I want to be the constant in your life, making sure that every moment you experiance is nothing less that the best because that's what you are to me. My perfect world and I swear to you now, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that I'm yours. All you have to say is that one little word..."   
  
I looked down at him then, tears glistening in my eyes as I watched him proffess everything I've known in my heart to be true. Laughing, crying, I fell to my knees in front of him, pulling him as tightly to me as I could.   
  
"Oh, Trunks. I DO, I DO, I DO!! I SWEAR TO GOD I DO! For the rest of my life." Pulling my head back I kiss him, pouring every ounce of feeling, every emotion that I feel into it. This is the first kiss we have as an engaged couple. I had to make it stand out from the other's I'm sure are to come.  
  
Pulling back, I allow him to slide the ring on my finger. I take a closer look and see both our names engraved on it in a fancy font the only thing sepearating them the small forms of our birthstones.  
  
"Trunks, it's perfect. Thank you." I hug him again and he rubs his face against mine, his lips brushing my ear.  
  
"Now, if this kinda thing were on Oprah, I'd let you watch it whenever you wanted..."  
  
********************  
  
Well, there you have it. The sequel turned out pretty damn good if I may say so myself. I'm pretty proud of this one. I was thinking about not tellign you guys what show he was watching, but it is as I'm sure you've guessed by now, Oprah. I hope you'll let me know what you thought by reviewing!! Thanks! 


End file.
